


Sick Days

by Kai_Puppet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cranky Oswald, Gabe thinks Jim is an asshole, Gen, fluffy bullshit, sick germs, so cute it will give you aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Puppet/pseuds/Kai_Puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing out in the rain makes for sick Penguins and Mobsters don't really get sick days, lucky for Oswald he's got Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/gifts).



> Teal, you should make me do things more often
> 
>  
> 
> GIVE ME ALL THE WRITING PROMPTS
> 
> onward to the gay

 Gabe needed to pee; normally such an issue wouldn’t even be cause for concern as he would get up from what he was doing and take care of business, but his current situation was anything but the norm, and he didn’t dare even breathe wrong lest he wanted a cranky and possibly violent employer.  
     What had started off as a chill from Oswald being out in the rain with an irresponsible James Gordon had quickly turned into sniffles and a fever, which was why his boss had taken up his current residence in Gabriel’s lap twisted up in an odd lump of limbs. Oswald’s head lay mostly in the crook of Gabe’s neck, his mouth open so his hot breath tickled against his skin ever so slightly. The henchmen could hardly control his thoughts as his eyes roamed Oswald’s thin frame, half way wanting to kiss him, and yet, the last bit of sense was telling him he should really get up and take care of his bathroom needs as well as re-wetting the cold rag for Oswald’s head. He was getting a bit nervous that the fever hadn’t gone down yet no matter what he seemed to do for it.  
     Unable to stand it anymore, Gabe picked up Oswald as gently he could so he could get up from the bed. “Please don’t wake up,” he mumbled, knowing The Penguin was a light sleeper under the best of circumstances. He managed to at least be able to go to the bathroom and was in the process of trying to look for a suitable rag when he heard Oswald’s soft, stuffed up sounding voice from the adjacent bedroom. “I’m comin' Boss, I haven’t left.” Ever the over dramatic and needy, Gabe mused to himself. Not that he was exactly complaining as he sat back on the bed only to have his lap full of Penguin almost immediately. “Boss you don’t look so good.”  
     “Ever the observant one, Gabriel, Oswald groaned as his head fell against the henchmen’s chest; it felt like lead and far too heavy to keep up. He whimpered when the cold rag was placed on his flushed face. “Too cold…” his words slurred slightly as he closed his eyes.  
     Gabe didn’t respond except to pull the other closer, really worried for him. Maybe he needed to ask Butch for help. “Just lay here and I’ll be right back.” He made a move to get up only to have Oswald let out a soft whimper before trying to tug the other weakly back down. Luckily Gabe was able to catch himself before landing completely on his sick boss. The position was awkward and could have been completely misconstrued, should someone choose to check up on them. “Oswald…I need to save you.” He licked his dry lips as he listened to Penguin’s soft panting, his nose stuffed to the point of not being able to breathe through it at all.  
     “I don’t need saving, Gabriel,” Oswald whispered softly, the words almost seeming loaded to a completely different meaning as he forced himself to sit up, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. “Just a safe place for me to curl up and die for a few days.” He gave a drugged dopey smile as he curled up once again in Gabriel’s lap now that the other had resigned his fate to being a human chair.  
     “Don’t even joke like that, Boss!” Gabe started before a dark blush appeared on his face when he suddenly felt a soft pair of lips on his.  
     Oswald cuddled close, letting out a sigh, the act of kissing Gabe seeming not to faze him in his current fevered state. “A safe…quiet place, Gabriel….my head hurts,” he slurred closing his eyes and missing Gabe’s smile as he covered him up, hoping he’d feel better soon.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For my first one shot and first story ever with out blood and gore I did damn good....hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
